


Transmission

by Aza (sazandorable)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/Aza
Summary: Saira donne sa maison à une étrangère.
Relationships: Saira al-Tahan & Marie Curie, Saira al-Tahan/Marie Curie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Transmission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/gifts).



C’est étrange, d’accueillir de parfaits inconnus et de les installer dans le foyer vide. Ce n’est même pas une passation — absolument aucune paperasse administrative, et pas d’instructions à donner aux domestiques, qui suivent la famille à Louxor.

Madame Curie prend possession de la chambre de Saleh Ibrahim, du bureau qui n’a appartenu à Saira que quelques semaines à peine. Pour une humaine, elle n’est pas si grande : elle tient tout juste dans le fauteuil de Père.

‹‹ C’est étrange ››, dit-elle, faisant sursauter Saira. Sa voix est ferme, sans douceur, mais pas blessante. ‹‹ Je n’aurais jamais songé un jour accepter la générosité d’une agente méritocratique — a fortiori la recevoir.

— C’est pourtant naturel, je ne fais que mon devoir ››, répond Saira, automatiquement, avant d’y réfléchir.

Mais c’est bien cela.  Saira a toujours été celle qui gère, qui repasse derrière, qui arrange tout, qui tient la barre. Ce n’est qu’un changement de priorité, juste une question de ce qui compte, de ce que Saira peut faire, dans ce nouveau monde. Cela n’a, en réalité, rien d’étrange du tout.

Madame Curie sourit comme si ça lui échappait ; cela illumine son visage sévère et fatigué, juste un instant, avant que la gravité ne reprenne le dessus.

‹‹ Eh bien, on dirait que cette alliance va s’avérer plus compatible que je ne l’attendais. ››


End file.
